


Did I Wake Up In My Happy Ending?

by Rhino (RhinoMouse)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Amnesia, Domestic Sanvers, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Minor Angst, Mostly Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, You guys asked for this one, right - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhinoMouse/pseuds/Rhino
Summary: Lena wakes up in a hospital much to her irritation. She's in the middle of moving her company to National City and doesn't have time for whatever caused her hospitalization. Or, that's what she thought. But now she's being called Mrs.Luthor, apparently has a reporter for a wife, is already in National City, and has a dog. If it weren't for the tech developments she wouldn't believe it. So many questions at her unexpected success. For starters why is everyone so happy to see her and keep calling her family? Did she join a cult or what?





	1. Did I Join a Cult?

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I have five chapters of this planned but that could change as I go because it's still a bit rough on the outlining. For those of you who read my other stuff, yes the first chapter of this was published in my Prompt collection. By popular demand I decided to go ahead and write this. Hopefully you all enjoy this as much as expect I'll enjoy writing it. 
> 
> ps.The last episode of the show was amazing! And Cat's back!

Lena woke up slowly and stared at the ceiling. That was not her ceiling. Grimacing she forced herself to sit up. The inside of her elbow pinched at the IV. Following the tubing she realized she was in a hospital. It took some effort, her entire body ached but she managed to get herself back so that she was leaning back. Huffing she looked around for a clue about what had happened. She was definitely bruised, maybe a car accident? From how she felt she was going to be miserable. Lord she was moving to National City and renaming her company in a week, she didn’t have time for this. Moving to hit the button to call for a nurse she paused. There was bouquet of plumerias on the table. Actually there were several get well cards as well and an incredibly tacky balloon with a bear on it. 

Something was wrong, really wrong. No one had or would ever get her gifts. At least not anything that wasn’t expected as the CEO of the company. So actually sweet gifts meant something was wrong. The sound of footsteps from the door diverted her attention the doctor was flipping through a chart when he spotted her. “Mrs.Luthor, you’re awake.” 

Her spine straightened against her will at the title ‘Mrs.’. “Doctor.” Her voice was relatively hoarse. 

He moved grabbing a cup of water for her and sticking a bendy straw in it before handing it over. “Here, you’ve been unconscious for eight hours now.” 

“What happened?” She asked taking a sip. Maybe the gifts were from the former patient and the title a mistake? That made much more sense than anything else. 

He rolled a stool over and sat down. “You were attacked and shot with an alien gun. We’re not entirely sure what it did. You’re x-rays and the CAT scan came back clean. As did the MRI so we’re hopeful there are no long term effects. But you never know with these off world weapons. So just to be sure I’ll want to be thorough checking you over now that you’re awake.” He pulled out a pen light and leaned in and flicked it on. “Would you mind looking over my shoulder for a minute.” 

She quietly went through with his quick checks of her breathing, eye movement, and reflexes. He finally sat back down. “Well everything seems in order. Just going to need for you to confirm some things for me. Your name is Lena Luthor?” 

“Yes.” 

“And what’s the date?” 

“September 8th 2016.” 

He paused but then made a quick note. “Where are you?” 

“The hospital in Metropolis.” Lena frowned, something was wrong. He wasn’t telling her what but something was off. 

“Right,” He made a few more notations. “I think we found what the device did. I’m going to order some more tests and would like to keep you here overnight for observation.” 

“What’s going on doctor.” She asked stiffly. 

He gave her a kind smile, it was so unexpected she didn't’ know how to respond to it. “The date today is May 2nd, 2020.” 

Lena sucked in a breath. “You’re lying.” 

Digging into his pocket he pulled out a cell phone, or well what she knew to be a cell phone but not a model she recognized. That more than the date displayed on it convinced her the man was telling the truth. She could feel her heart racing in her chest. A distant part of herself recognized a panic attack. But that didn’t mean she could stop the waves of from stopping any more than a rock could prevent the ocean from covering it. Her breath was coming in sharp choking gasps.

And then she was surrounded in warmth. Her hand was held against the warmth and she could feel a rhythmic thudding of a heart under her hand. The smell of sunlight if such a thing could have an actual scent filled her nose and a soothing pressure on her back fell into place. Slowly she found herself coming back to the world. As she came back into awareness she realized a woman was holding her. She started to stiffen only to feel the woman pull her into a hug. “Welcome back, you’re ok. You’re safe.” 

Almost against her will she found herself sinking into the offered warmth. Everything was screaming that she was showing weakness and she needed to pull herself together. But her body, simply didn’t seem to care. A kind voice murmured into her ear. “You’re alright, I got here as soon as I could.” 

She wasn’t sure how much time passed before she managed to center herself and pull back. The woman who had been holding her was not a nurse. In fact she looked rather like the fantasy of a librarian she’d had as a teen. “Thank you.” She found herself saying stiffly. 

The woman’s open face turned concerned. She reached out grabbing her hands. Lena stiffened further. Instantly the woman released her. “Lena what’s wrong?” Turning to the doctor the woman’s voice was stressed. “Is she alright? You said she would be fine outside of some bruising.” 

The doctor held up his hand. “I said there was nothing to indicate any complications and everything pointed towards no serious issues. That said she’s lost around four years of memories.” 

“What?” the devastation in that single word from the woman’s mouth cause Lena to pull herself inwards. She didn’t know what was happening and she needed to be in control. 

“Look, I don’t mean to be rude but I have a company to run. Who are you? And why are you giving this woman private information to her, doctor?” She demanded. The look of hurt on the woman’s face did not make Lena wish to take her words back...not at all.

“My name is Kara.” The woman, or well Kara said slowly. “I’m...Gosh this is odd. I’m a reporter at CatCo world media and your wife.” 

Lena’s eyes slowly traveled down to her own left hand to see a simple silver band around her ring finger. That was...looking over at Kara...her apparent wife she opened her mouth and then closed it. She married a reporter? Hell she found someone willing to marry her at all?

The doctor took a step closer. “I’ll need to run some more tests, but hopefully your memory will return to you with time. In the meantime your wife should be able to help reassure any concerns you may have. I’ll go fill out the orders for the tests.” He looked over at Kara. “Please keep her calm as possible. Another panic attack should be avoided. Just call for a nurse and we can give you some sedatives if necessary.” 

As he left Lena was left studying her hands in fascination. She was not prepared for this. But she was a Luthor and Luthor’s did not back down. Clearing her throat she faced her...wife. “Am I still CEO of Luthor Corp?” 

“L-corp actually.” Kara said with soft smile. “You renamed it not long after your move to National City.” She reached up shifting her thick glasses frames. “The company has expanded to an additional three countries since I’ve met you. Stock prices have doubled. You were named Time Magazine's person of the year. You’re green initiatives have been incredibly effective as both cost and environmentally beneficial. Last month you signed a contract with NASA to work on launching their first manned mission to Mars. You’ve been working late since you signed the contract, it’s why..” Kara swallowed thickly. “It’s why you were on that street corner by yourself when you were shot.” 

“I...I succeed?” She found herself asking softly in awe. 

Kara smiled widely at her. “Of course! You’re brilliant, L-corp has never been more successful. The competitors can barely keep up.” 

God she would not cry. Sucking in a breath she found herself asking. “I...am I amicable with Supergirl?” She felt her hands twist up in the thin blanket over her lap. Part of the move’s goal had been to prove a Luthor and Super could coexist peacefully. 

“You’re friends.” Kara said slowly seeming to pick her words with care. “She’s saved your life several times, and you’ve saved hers more than once.” Reaching out Kara oh so carefully touched the ring around her finger. The simple silver band. “If you twist this along the inlaid grooves it releases a high pitched sound very few beings can hear. It was the only piece of jewelry you wore regularly. We thought it was best for a signal so you could call her if something went wrong.” 

Lena choked back a sob of relief and disbelief. Shaking her head she pulled her hand back. “That can’t possibly be true.” 

Kara frowned before diving into her purse and pulling out her phone and quickly searching for something on it before turning it and showing her an image. Lena gaped. It was a selfie of what was clearly her and the girl of steel. Hesitantly she reached out till her finger touched the screen. “You’re not lying to me.” 

“I promised never to lie to you Lena.” Kara said softly, like she was speaking to a spooked animal. Lena realized in a way she was. 

“How did we meet?” She finally asked. Information, she needed information. 

Kara beamed at her. “I was shadowing Clark Kent for an interview shortly before the renaming ceremony. Over the course of several interviews we became friends. Then well I had to stop interviewing you because it was becoming a conflict of interest.” Kara blushed and smiled sheepishly at her. “You were upset when a different reporter showed up and called me. I think it was the most awkward conversation of my life having to tell you I couldn’t report on you because I couldn’t be unbiased due to a crush.” 

This woman couldn’t be for real. She just...gods she was adorable. “I assume the conversation didn’t end badly for you?” 

The blush grew. “No.” She squeaked. “It went very well. We dated for around six months, and then well um...my cousin was particularly disapproving. Family dinner did not...it didn’t go well. After everyone left we broke out the whiskey and thanked the stars our kitchen table was still in one piece. And well...we got a bit too drunk and I asked you to come marry me so no one could say anything bad about us dating.” Kara’s face was bright red now. “You thought that was excellent and we dragged my sister and her girlfriend down to the court house. Course it was closed but you had the judge’s private number and called him. And we kinda got hitched. Media had a field day of course when they realized. Though we told them we had a private ceremony.” 

Lena could picture it, she’d always had an impulsive side, especially when drunk. It was partially why she avoided being intoxicated. That and memories of her father’s drinking. “And we...are we happy?” She asked nervously. 

“The happiest.” Kara said immediately and with an absolute bone deep certainty. 

////

Lena had been home for a day and was still feeling off. Everything was so different. First why on earth was she living in this apartment? Not that it wasn’t perfectly lovely and didn’t feel more like home than anywhere she’d ever lived. But there wasn’t even a doorman. The lack of security made her feel antsy and uneasy. Still the photos around the apartment didn’t lie. She pulled up her new, or well new to her, tablet and scrolled through more financial charts on L-corp. 

Kara hadn’t been lying when she’d said the company was doing well. Jess had organized a financial listing as well as links to every article written about the company to be read before a detailed summary of her actions. Everything seemed good, and it made her uneasy. Nothing could be this perfect. Sure from the paperwork it seemed her mother was in jail now for somehow even more crimes than her brother. And the expenditure list for security was troubling. But she was sitting in a room with everything she’d ever wanted as a child. A family of her own, hell they had a dog. Victory with her family’s company. Just...she didn’t trust everything. 

If she had a diary it would have been immensely helpful. Sadly she’d know from a young age a diary was just a tool for others to use against you. She’d attempted to go through her photos on her phone. That had not...she’d stopped after the tenth photo of Kara that was clearly incredibly private. Though she had to hand it to herself, her wife was gorgeous. 

That was the other thing. The marriage didn’t feel right. Not that Kara wasn’t lovely. She was...she was kind, clearly knew her well, was beautiful and intelligent. But some parts of the relationship didn’t quite fit. For instance why on earth would anyone take the Luthor name? That screamed financial or media coverage gain to her. Then the fact Kara didn’t wear a wedding band. 

She startled as the large white dog Krypto jumped up onto the couch beside her and woofed at her. Cautiously she reached out and patted him on the head. His fur was soft and silky, his Super scarf proudly tied round his neck. Smiling just slightly she began to scratch her fingers through the fur behind his ears. Clearly deciding that was excellent Krypto flopped down resting his head in her lap. “You’re not lying to me are you?” 

He looked up at her balefully with his big brown eyes. 

Laughing she sighed. “I’m talking to a dog.” She scratched between his shoulderblades. “Now why was the only condition for going outside by myself to take you with me? You don’t seem like a particularly dangerous guard dog. No offense.” 

Turning her head round she heard someone unlocking the door. Her spine straightened as Krypto launched himself off woofing excitedly by the door. Standing she brushed the wrinkles out of her jeans...gods she was not used to owning comfortable clothing. If they didn’t fit her, and the business style she was used to was also in the closet, she wouldn’t have believed they were her’s.

“Hey!” A short, dark skinned woman with a bright smile entered. Lord almighty they were multiplying. Had she found a cult of happiness or something? 

“Hello, you are?” Lena asked carefully. 

The woman let out a whoosh of air as Krypto lept up setting his paws on her shoulders and licking her face excitedly. Shoving him off she groaned. “Down boy, you know you’re not allowed to do that.” Stepping in the rest of the way she shut the door before finally making eye contact with Lena. “Maggie Sawyer, Kara called me and asked me to stop by.” 

“Why would she do that?” Lena narrowed her eyes. 

Maggie tilted her head. “She said you lost some memories...how long exactly did you lose?” 

Lena’s face twitched. “I was just about to move to National City last I remember.” 

“Well damn, that calls for some whisky.” Maggie turned straight into the kitchen and began rooting around before holding a bottle aloft. “Not sure if Kara told you but don’t go for the yellow whiskey bottle it’s deadly to us humans.” She grabbed two glasses and headed over to the living area. 

“Why on earth is there poisonous whiskey in the house?!” Lena exclaimed surprised by that tidbit. She’d joined a cult hadn’t she? 

Maggie sighed while setting the drinks down. “Damn. Right, I’ll help you fill in some blanks. First off we’re family.” 

It was a cult. Lena sat down planning on contingency plans to get out of the crazy cult...or not, it was a reasonable explanation for the beautiful, kind wife willing to take her cursed last name. Without blackmail, or a double life being involved, which was nice. That bore some thought...she could fake it? It seemed like a nice life after all. “And how’s that exactly?” 

The woman poured two generous glasses of the alcohol. Which..points to the cult not having anything against alcohol. Or sex, she fought down the memories of the photos she’d found on her phone. She could see why she’d have joined a cult that allowed her vices and offered acceptance. 

Maggie held out the glass. “I married the other Danvers sister. So we’re in laws technically. We are united in dating the biggest self sacrificing idiots on the planet. I swear they should come with a warning.” 

Lena took a drink and sighed at the flavor of her favorite brand. Not a cult then, probably. “So planning on telling me why there’s poisoned whiskey in the apartment? Also is there anything else poisonous in here?” 

Leaning back Maggie sighed. “Kara left out a lot didn’t she?” She held up her hand. “I get why she did, but I’ll have words for her. Anyways it’s for aliens. I doubt you have much in the way of alien drinks or food about the place. But if Mon-el’s been here recently he might have tried to stash some more of the stuff around. So if you don’t recognize it ask Kara.” 

“And Mon-el is?” Lena asked curiously. 

Maggie made an annoyed face. “He’s a frat boy in alien form. You hate him because he’s Kara’s ex and when they were dating he treated her like crap. But now they’re friends so we have to put up with him.” She gave her a look of commiseration. “Though he’s nothing for you to worry about. Kara’d sooner cut off her arm then hurt you. But retrospective murder for past assholishness doesn’t take that into account.” 

Lena raised a pointed brow. She’d never been the sort to share so it was impressive she hadn’t had the manchild killed. “So I’m friendly with aliens now?” 

“Kara really skimped details didn’t she?” Maggie reached over and added more whiskey to her glass. “Look you’re still in the ‘you know it’s prejudiced of you but you’re scared of aliens stage’ right?” 

Her throat closed up. “I don’t have problems with aliens, I just want to know that I can protect myself.” 

“Right.” Maggie pointed towards the dog, who was resting his head in her lap. “He’s an alien.” 

Lena’s hand froze where it had been absently scratching the white fur. “What?” 

Krypto changed position looking at her with his head cocked to the side one ear lifted slightly. “Yeah he can hear the change in your heartbeat.” 

“Security system.” She said slowly while carefully lowering her hand and patting him so that he went back to relaxing. 

“Yup.” Maggie took a swig of her drink. “He’d hear, smell or see any threat long before it got to you. And if they did get to you well...think Superman only not an asshole.” 

Lena looked at the woman in surprise. “You don’t like Superman?” 

“Ah, you don’t remember that bit. Right Superman is an asshole and honestly if it wouldn’t break my foot I’d have kicked his ass years ago. He and Supergirl have been on the outs since well...you.” 

“Me?” Lena asked in horror. Dear god she’d gotten involved with the Supers on that fundamental of a level. 

“Drink.” Maggie ordered. 

Lena didn’t question it and drained the glass in one go. “What?” 

“Knowing Kara she hasn’t told you because she’s hoping you’ll figure it out on your own and have time to process properly, or she just forgot...you never know with her. But you’re married to Supergirl, congrats.” Maggie refilled her glass. 

Lena downed it in a single go as well. “I…” She felt her face burning at the memory of the pictures on her phone. Sweet lord that was a Super in her bed...that wasn’t...god she’d have to check the encryption on the phone. No one could ever see them. 

“Yup.” Maggie leaned back setting the bottle down. “You my friend are now a part of the Super family.”

“That’s why she doesn’t wear a wedding ring.” Lena murmured. A hero could never wear something like that without ending up on the cover of every tabloid and website ever. 

“Oh that, no she wears a bracelet. Kryptonian custom for matings.” Maggie took a drink from her glass. “Look I don’t know how this is going to go but you should know some basics. You’ve got allies and family that will stick by you no matter what. Your wife would die for you without question. Like my wife has her entire science division working on counteracting the weapon that hurt you.” 

“Why?” Lena felt herself getting choked up. “How did this all happen?” 

Maggie smiled at her kindly. “Kara is what happened. You asked her to give you a chance and then nearly got yourself killed trying to prove that you were a good guy. By the end of a month of knowing you the two of you were friends to the point she nearly died saving you. After that it just happened.” 

“But...I’m sorry it’s just...how..how is this real?” Lena found herself asking. It ached to show this side of herself. The whiskey and the odd familiarity and genuine loss of control were why she was even opening up that much. 

“You’re a good person.”


	2. Definitely Not a Cult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for the great feedback! It means a lot, really thank you.

Lena sat waiting for her wife to get home. It was still weird to her that she was married, but she was and her wife had some explaining to do. She had gotten Krypto to help her move the arm chair in front of the window’s so she was positioned to be the first thing Kara would see upon entering. Thinking of the dog she gave him a rewarding scratch just under the chin. He really was an excellent dog, alien or not. Since she wasn’t allowed back at work for awhile she’d have to take him to the pet store tomorrow as a reward for being such a good boy. His ears perked up as he twitched towards the front door. “Krypto sit. Stay.” 

She smiled in pride as he did as he was told. Scratching him behind the ears she decided that doggie treats would be needed. More than they had in the apartment. Afterall, he really was a good boy. Based off the incredibly expensive looking memory foam dog bed, pre memory loss her had been in love with the animal as well. Letting her face fall serious she watched silently as the door was unlocked and opened. She cleared her throat to catch her wife’s attention. 

Kara, who’d come happily in, her arms full of groceries paused and looked over at her. Lena was rewarded by the nervous gulp she took. “Lena? Is everything ok?” 

Lena crossed her legs while scratching at Krypto who was sitting next to her. He was such a good boy for staying right where she’d told him to. “I’m fine, or couldn’t you tell...Supergirl.” 

“Ah.” Kara winced and set the groceries down before approaching slowly. “I...I was hoping you’d remember before you figured it out. Though I think this is a record for figuring it out.” 

“Maggie told me.” Lena conceded. She arched a brow watching possibly the most powerful person on the planet cringe. “I believe you said something about never lying to me?” 

“I didn’t! I just...didn’t fill in all the information.” Kara sighed before dropping to her knees and clasping her hand that was in her lap. She looked up at her beseechingly up through her lashes. “You were so confused and could barely believe everything I was telling you. So I kept it simple and hoped you’d remember. If you didn’t I was going to fill you in slowly so you didn’t panic again. I just...I was so worried for you.” 

Lena gently pulled Kara’s hands. “Oh stand up, I’m upset but not enough for that. I don’t make you do that?” She asked in a sort of horror.

“What? No!” Kara floated back up to her feet. “But you moved the chair and the couch wasn’t across from it anymore.” She flailed. “You’d never ask me to do anything I didn’t want to do...well except eat kale. And not be rude when I go with you to Galas, even if the old fogies are being awful.” 

She couldn’t help it but sighed in relief. “Good.” Standing she turned to Krypto. “Good boy, you can get up now.” 

Krypto woofed before standing and walking over and licking at Kara’s hand till she was petting him enthusiastically. Kara looked up from where she was snuggling the giant dog. “I am sorry, I should have told you that from the start.” 

“So, what else are you hoping I remember and aren’t telling me?” Lena crossed her arms watching her wife. 

Kara bit her lip in thought. “There’s just so much that has happened. I don’t know if I could ever explain it all. But if you want to know something just ask me. I won’t lie, I would never lie.” 

“How’d I find out you were Supergirl?” She asked promptly. Examining Kara for the slightest flicker of a lie. 

“Oh.” She blushed brightly. “Well, see during the Daxamite invasion Lillian said you’d hate me for lying to you. And you were my best friend and after seeing how upset you were after everything with Rhea I just...I couldn’t do that to you as well. Apparently you’d already known and had just been waiting for me to tell you.” Kara hung her head looking slightly ashamed while straightening up from Krypto. “And it wasn’t because of the Luthor thing!” She quickly added on. “I mean at first sure, but by the second week I knew you it was obvious you were so much better than the rest of them. But you actually saw me as Kara! Just..Kara, everyone always acts different when they find out and...I didn’t want to lose that.” 

Lena stared. “Daxamite invasion?” 

“Yeah, they invaded earth but we got them to leave. But Rhea, their queen, wanted you to marry into the royal family as a human political marriage thing. But you and Mon-el resisted and Lillian and I were able to get you out.” 

“Wait, I thought Lillian was evil as well now?” Lena could feel a headache coming on.

Kara grimaced. “She’s a radically, xenophobic, terrorist. But in her own way she does love you. I mean she left me and Mon-el to die and just got you out, but she did care. And like she’d use you, but she never did try to kill you so…?” 

“I need another drink.” Lena headed into the kitchen. 

Kara grabbed the bottle before she could get to it. “Lena, I can smell you’ve already had some and with your head injury you shouldn’t get intoxicated. It’s not good for you and could make it harder for you to recover your memories. But we could make some hot coco? That always makes you feel better.” 

She felt her shoulders slump in acceptance. “Alright, you’re right.” Lena stepped back. This was not going to turn her into her father.

“Good.” Kara beamed. “I’ll make a pan of it just how you like it.” 

Lena let herself be herded into a chair at the kitchen island. Sitting there she watched as her wife moved just a tad too fast for a human, as she began to heat milk on the stove and pulled a can of coco powder from the cupboards. 

Kara began to speak as she mixed the powder into the milk. Milk she’d just zapped with her eyes. “You get this stuff important from Belgium. Costs a small fortune but you always say it’s worth it. Also that if not for small luxuries what’s the point of being richer than god.” 

“Do you always use your powers to cook?” Lena found herself asking fondly. 

Nodding Kara stirred at a surprising speed making it froth slightly. “Sure, I mean why do you need a kitchen aid when you have a Kryptonian?” 

She laughed at that. “I see your point. I suppose being richer than god comes with a personal Kryptonian in the home now then?” She smirked slightly at the blushing on her wife’s face. 

Kara stuck her tongue out at her while pouring the steaming concoction into an MIT mug. “Nope, being said Kryptonian’s personal hero on the other hand.” 

Lena accepted the warm mug with a sigh of content. She stiffened slightly when Kara pressed her lips to her temple. 

Kara stuttered back. “I’m sorry, it’s just...habit.” 

“It’s alright. This must be hard on you. I’m not exactly your wife am I?” Lena noticed for the first time the beginning of dark circles under the woman’s eyes. She hadn’t even known aliens could develop those. 

Kara dropped into the stool across from her and pulled her own mug of chocolatey goodness into herself. “You’re my best friend, my touchstone, the love of my life.” She looked up at her with so much emotion it threatened to choke her up. “But you’re still here. I don’t care about those memories. I mean I do, but you’re alive! Do you know how much more that matters than anything else? I’m here as long as you’ll let me be. If we have to make new memories we can make new memories. But you were shot and...I wasn’t there.” Her voice cracked painfully as she spoke.

Lena stared as she comprehended the overly perfect spouse, the lack of shocking information being shared, the insistence on taking some time off to get caught up. Kara was afraid, she was terrified of losing her. Tentatively she reached out her hand taking Kara’s hand into her own. “I’m confused, and I’m lost. This is all.” She blew out a breath considering how to word it. “It’s a lot. But I’m not going anywhere. I just need you to be honest with me, no more covering up things because you think they’ll upset me.” 

Kara sniffled. “I can do that.” 

////

Lena grumbled as she woke up to an excited dog licking her face. Shoving him off she rolled over burying her face in the pillows. Damn dog. She couldn’t even remember the last time she’d slept this well….or well clearly her body was as exhausted as always so that hadn’t changed during the years she was missing. There was a thumping of a tail hitting the bed. With a groan she levered herself up and glared at the dog. “Why are you so excited to be up?” 

Krypto just shoved his wet nose into her face. 

It took her a while to untangle herself from the bed sheets and to shoo Krypto out so she could change. She loved the dog, but his eyes were far too intelligent. Though...oh she already loved her dog again. Smiling she thumbed through the closet till she found a pair of slacks and a nice blouse. Wearing jeans more than one day in a row was just out of the question. Future her might enjoy her jeans but she hadn’t worn jeans in her life till she’d been handed a pair by Kara. 

She had found a sort of unconscious comforting sort of loveliness about the apartment. The throw pillows, soft blankets, pastel colors, family pictures. After brushing her teeth and fixing her makeup she made her way out into the common area of the apartment. She noticed a note on the counter. Walking over she read it.

-Lena!  
I got called into the DEO to help out with some alien refugees that just entered the atmosphere. The DEO is the Department of Extranormal Operations and is a government black ops organization. Super classified so you should probably shred this note...just don’t burn it, the fire detectors in here are super sensitive! I’ll be back as soon as I can. But you have a brunch with Cat, scheduled for every Saturday morning at eleven down at the bistro on seventh. Her number is in your phone if you want to cancel. If not just take Krypto with you, he’s welcome in the restaurant. If you wouldn’t mind feeding him, his food is under the sink in the tub. He gets four scoops and some warm water over it.  
Love you!  
Kara-

With a fond gaze she folded the letter carefully and put it into her pocket. With that she grabbed Krypto’s bowl and went about feeding him and getting herself some morning coffee. Stirring in the cream she considered the brunch. She wasn’t sure who Cat was, but it was clear Kara expected her to know the woman...she couldn’t think of any Cats she knew well enough to consider friends though. But, meeting the other people in her future her’s life seemed wise. Sipping her coffee she looked over to where Krypto had finished inhaling his breakfast. “What do you think Krypto? Do you want to go see Cat?” 

He looked at her with big brown eyes and wagged his tail so hard his whole rear end wiggled with the movement. Her lips twitched. Looked like the decision was made. 

////

Lena was pleased to see she’d arrived at the the bistro early. Stepping inside with Krypto at her heels she caught the attention of the wait staff. 

“Mrs.Luthor!” A young waitress came tripping over happily before dropping down and greeting the enthusiastic Krypto. “Oh you’ve brought the red leash today, he always looks dashing in red. Isn’t that right Krypto.” She devolved into making cooing noises while scratching his sides enthusiastically. 

She was baffled. The idea of not having someone spit at her feet when going out to eat in Metropolis, only three days ago, was insanity to her. But here apparently the wait staff were so friendly with her that they greeted her dog by name...and new of his various leashes. Faintly she spoke to the young, curly haired girl. “Yes I thought it was a bit of a red day.” She ran a finger along her matching red coat. 

The girl grinned up at her. “It’s usually a red day for you Mrs.Luthor. Will you be wanting your usual table and drink order?” 

“Please.” Lena was relieved that she wasn’t going to have to fumble her way through this. And no matter how ridiculous this future of her’s was, there wasn't a world where she tolerated terrible food. Just ordering her usual would be a safe choice. 

Following the waitress, whose name tag declared her to be Meg, she ended up at a small table on the outdoor patio. She raised a brow at the dog bed laid out besides one chair with a water bowl already set out. “Thank you Meg.” 

The girl just grinned and puffed up a bit. “Of course, you’re like the best customer ever. And like the other Mrs.Luthor buys like all of our day old pastries and you’re both so nice! And you bring your dog!” 

“Well thank you all the same.” She gently lowered herself into a seat. Pulling out her phone she tried to appear busy as she looked around. It was a cute place, Krypto had already sat down on his bed. The entire wait staff found excuses to swing by her table over the next five minutes to see the dog. She looked down at his big happy grin. “You’re just an attention sponge aren’t you?” 

He unapologetically woofed before laying down on his bed. Shaking her head she sipped her mimosa and relaxed. Watching the entrance she waited for someone to recognize her and head over. Because there far too many options for who a Cat could be. She’d had an acquaintance at boarding school named Cat, maybe they’d run into each other and actually become friends? So when she saw Cat Grant walk in like she owned the place she felt her spine turn to steel. No...that wasn’t...Kara wouldn’t have failed to mention it was ‘the’ Cat Grant would she? Yes, yes she would have she realized as she stood up to greet the one woman hurricane headed straight for her. 

“Lena, darling.” Cat air kissed both of her cheeks before sitting down. “The traffic was terrible, how these imbeciles get their licences I wouldn’t know.” 

“Cat.” Lena tried really hard not to gape. Faking her way through this brunch just became nearly impossible. 

The woman leveled a look at her while waving her wrist and accepting a mimosa from a nervous looking Meg. “You don’t remember me do you?” Rolling her eyes Cat set her drink down. “That Kara, never thinking things through properly. Relax, we’re off the record unless stated otherwise.” 

Lena softened slightly. “My apologies, I am still adjusting.” 

“Of course you are.” Cat waved Meg back over. “Margret, get us our usuals, chop chop.” 

“Her name isn’t..” Lena tilted her head before relaxing further. “But you already know that.” 

Cat just looked at her knowingly. “Can’t have them thinking they matter. When that happens they start getting idea’s. How your wife managed to implant herself in my life will forever be a mystery.” 

Lena picked up her drink. “So how did we meet properly?” 

“The resistance against the Daxamites. Terrible mess, I had to burn my clothing from the dust and dirt from hiding behind desk. Completely trashed my office, totally unreasonable race.” Cat tsked in annoyance. “I had to go without a proper latte for a week during the rebuilding. Though Kara can make a perfect latte now. Don’t tell her I told you that, she’ll get frightfully enthusiastic if you do.” 

Tapping her finger she considered her next question. “This invasion, what happened?” 

Cat looked positively gleeful. “Well it was all very passe, took their cues from Independence Day like that wasn’t completely old fashioned.---” 

Lena smiled as she listened to the whole story. It was all quite dramatic, but it also clued her into the fact she seemed to have a large group of friends now. Also it made as much sense as a cult. Apparently surviving an alien invasion was as good for forming odd bonds as a cult. Taking a drink of her fruity drink she idly scratched at Krypto’s head. Pieces were falling together, and Cat seemed like the exact sort of person she’d want as a friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda marathoned Sense8's new season yesterday since I felt terrible instead of writing. So on one hand, yay I finally got the next chapter done! On the other hand I totally now have a document full of Sense8 au idea's for Supergirl...what have I done.

Lena stepped into L-corp with Krypto right next to her. He really was the most well behaved dog. It was like he understood what she was saying half the time...actually he was an alien, she’d have to ask Kara. But for now she just marveled at the clean and open design of the front lobby. Her workers actually were giving her smiles and nods as she passed them. The entire atmosphere was entirely more open and cheerful than she’d have expected. Last she’d seen they were harried, sleep deprived, and filled with paranoia at being called in by the police rife throughout. 

She entered the elevator and enjoyed the clear glass that let her look out over the city as they rose. Stepping out of her elevator on the top floor she noticed the secretary wasn’t Jess. Which..that would make sense, of course she’d have promoted the girl. It made the emails she’d forwarded to her above and beyond. Whomever her current secretary was they were neat to a fault and had only one personal photo on their desk. She stepped past and went into the office with her name on it. 

Her office was breathtaking. It was modern, open and full of light. She stared at the framed covers of magazines on the walls. There was an interesting mix of covers with her face on them, the company name, and perhaps not surprisingly Supergirl. She was still staring at them when her door opened and Jess walked in.

“Mrs.Luthor.” Jess stepped towards her and followed her gaze. “Ah, the wall. The first article there is by Clark Kent exonerating you in connection to a sabotaged oscillator. Though to be clear you just kept it because it was how you met Kara.” 

Lena looked over at her loyal shadow. “What is the story this wall tells?” 

Jess walked with a distinctive click till she was beside her. “Well starting with Kent’s exoneration we move to the year of Kara. You’ll notice a great deal of assassination attempts, Lillian being proved to be the head of Cadmus. A great deal of heartbreak, crumbling ground on which to stand. But also heroics. Switching an isotope that saved every alien in the city, assisting in the shutting down of illegal alien fight pits, standing strong even when the world thought you no better than Lex. And through it all a reporter, I initially tried to scare away, sticking by you and exonerating your name, praising your accomplishments, and privately standing by you with a truly frightening amount of carbs.”

“I’m not the person who did all this.” Lena said staring at magazine covers. 

Shaking her head Jess sighed. “No, but you are the person who if given the chance will do all of this.” Gesturing she to the next section she sounded amused. “And this would be the year of Supergirl. Apparently she finally got sick of how everyone was always suspecting you and decided to stop being subtle. Between the business issues, and more articles by Kara most of these are public events where Supergirl publically praised and thanked you. My favorite would be the ‘Super and a Luthor, Gal Pals or Something More?’ It was right before the great Kara debacle where a different Catco reporter came to get your response to the article. Being your secretary was an honor, but those were dark days of fetching an ungodly amount of ice-cream while you tried to convince yourself Kara hated you which was ridiculous. Between you and me I finally called her on your cell and then handed it over once she answered.” 

“What?!” Lena squeaked, she had not...that was not.

“Oh yes.” Jess side eyed her with a knowing smirk. “You went full teenage girl after her first break up on us because of a different reporter showing up. But then Kara did her Kara thing and you two became disgustingly adorable. Which did put to rest the Supergirl rumors.” 

Mortified Lena ducked her head. “So what else happened in the year of Supergirl?” 

Jess rolled her eyes. “What didn’t happen? Though I suppose the most important would be Krypto.” She pointed to a magazine cover with Lena holding a small ball of white fluff and Supergirl proudly standing next to her. “Supergirl gave you Krypto here and said that you clearly needed a full time Super what with how much trouble you got into. You have a twitter feed for Krypto and he’s the unofficial mascot of the city.” Jess pointed to one with a flying Krypto holding what looked like a thug hanging from his mouth. “Krypto the Superdog would be your next year. Though also the first year of marriage which was quite the media frenzy when they found out.” 

“And after that?” Lena looked at the surprisingly more upbeat looking magazines. 

She waved her hand. “Success? The assassination attempts decreased after it became clear Krypto was a bit more...bite happy than the other Supers are when apprehending threats to your life. Cadmus was dismantled not long after your marriage which of course helped. There was the Bronx invasion but they were...not intelligent and thus less frightening than other invasions. You promoted me to a managerial role in the financial department full time around then.”

“Why are you here since it’s not longer your job to care for me?” Lena looked at her former secretary curiously. 

“Because we’re friends. Also because Hector has improved, but he’s got the spine of a limp noodle when you get going on one of your self destructive spirals or go on a science bender or get completely ridiculous about Kara; someone has to prevent you from buying out every flower store in the city. Just one is more than enough.” Jess scoffed. “Honestly you and flowers.” 

////

Lena was curled up in the arm chair. It was all too much, this future of hers was..it was impossible and beautiful and believing it was real was too much. There was just so much, she was drowning in it. This person everyone was telling her she was wasn’t her. This Lena Luthor was brave, and strong, and loved. So, so loved. She buried her face into her knees ignoring Krypto’s soft whines. 

“Lena.” 

She curled up even tighter away from the kindness she didn’t deserve.

“Lena, what’s happened? What’s wrong?” Kara reached out only pulling back when Lena flinched slightly. 

“I can’t...I can’t do this. I’m not her.” She shook as she got the words out. “The Lena, Mrs.Luthor you all know and love, I’m not her.” 

“I know.” Kara said softly. There was a slight thudding sound.

Lena cracked her eyes open and realized Kara had dropped herself on the floor next to the chair. Krypto had flopped his head into her lap. Kara looked up at her and gave her a pained smile. “The you here doesn’t remember putting up with my fumbling attempts at an interview. And you don’t remember standing up against everything to be a better person, for what is right and good. But your heart, that’s the same. You’re Lena Luthor, so what if you’re missing a few memories. The important things, they’re still here. Your kindness, compassion, brilliance, goodness, bravery, that’s all still here. Maybe you’ll remember, maybe you won’t. But the person I love is still here, even if she can’t remember that she loves me.” 

“How, the person you married isn’t me.” Lena protested weakly. She could feel herself shaking. “It’s not me.” 

Kara let her head fall back. “We should get food.” 

“...what?” Lena focused properly on the woman sitting on the floor with the dog for the first time since she’d gotten there.

Kara nodded. “Yup, we should get food. When we first became friends we went to every restaurant in the city without cockroaches. So let’s do it! Do you realize how special this opportunity is? You can rediscover all your favorite foods! And while you’re on medical leave from L-corp you can work in your lab for a while. Enjoy doing what you love. You’ve got a few years of advances to get caught up on. And oh Rao you haven’t seen the new Star Wars movies! Winn will flip! He can bring them and we can have a movie night tomorrow!” 

“Kara, what are you..what are you suggesting?” She reached out grabbing Kara’s shoulder scared that if she let her she’d float away with her exciting new plans. 

“You’ve been focusing too much on the facts. So you found out future you did some super awesome stuff! Well sure, but your accomplishments aren’t why any of us love you. We should be focusing on letting you find where you still fit. The food you love, the movies you like, your music, your science! The rest can come later. You’re too worried about not measuring up.” Kara smiled at her softly. “We didn’t bond over not being able to live up to our families reputations for you to falter at your own reputation.” Kara shifted and easily pulled her down onto the floor with her into a tight hug. 

Lena let herself go limp in as she absorbed the closest thing to safety she’d felt since she’d woken up in the hospital bed. Burying her nose into her neck she breathed out. “I don't’ know you, but I understand how I loved you.” 

Kara squeezed and tilted her head and kissed her hairline. “Let’s go find the order in menus and order the whole thing so you can rediscover your favorites!” 

////

Lena woke to the sun shining into her face. Grumbling she rolled over coming face to face with Krypto. Shifting she eased Krypto’s legs off of her. Sitting up she stared at the bed that Krypto was taking up most of. Brushing her hair back she padded into the main room. She paused by the couch. Kara was sprawled across the couch, snoring softly with a bit of drool running down the side of her face. Lena was fairly sure she was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. Bending down she straightened the blanket making sure her wife was tucked in. Brushing some stray hairs back behind her ear Lena paused just touching Kara. It was odd, but what she felt for this woman wasn’t just gratefulness. There was a part of her that knew Kara. The longer she spent by her the more comfortable by her side she became. 

Gods, what had she done to deserve this woman? She’d essentially body snatched her wife, was related to a whole family of mortal enemies, had kicked her out of her own bed(though Kara had insisted there), and now had had a meltdown the night before. But here she was. Maybe Kara was right? Focusing on what future her accomplished and who she was wasn’t helpful. 

Moving into the kitchen she flipped open a laptop after turning on the coffee pot. Scrolling through she began to look for the location of nearby diners. Kara seemed like the sort to like endless pancakes.

She soaked in the early morning light as she waited for the coffee to finish. Once it was done she poured herself a mug and moved to the armchair by the large windows and curled up. Lena sat there sipping her coffee and just letting herself soak up the quiet morning atmosphere. There was a mumbling sound. Leaning to the side she looked over at Kara who’d just moved slightly and seemed to be mumbling in her sleep. She smiled as she realized she probably talked in her sleep. Closing her eyes she just soaked the sunlight in. 

One moment she was sitting there feeling calm and at peace for the first time in days and the next she was in the kitchen. She was looking over at Kara who was curled in the chair laughing at something she’d just said. Her nose was scrunched up and she had thrown her head back in glee. Then the moment was over and she was back in the chair herself. Lena’s eyes snapped open. That had been a memory. She knew it down deep in her bones that she’d just remembered something.


	4. Movie Night With the Luthors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, sorry about the angst. I'm not sure where it's coming from. Also feel free to ask questions and strike up conversation either here or on tumblr. Like I enjoy talking to you guys. Though I do tend to avoid replying to every comment unless the person is asking a question or something similar. It feels a bit narcissistic to reply to every comment, like I'm trying to force my comment count up or something. 
> 
> Thanks for all the great comments last chapter!

Lena whistled Krypto back over to her. He came bounding for her with the tennis ball in his mouth. Amused she accepted it and reloaded it back into the hand held tennis ball cannon. She’d designed it in the lab that morning. It was the size of an overly large handgun. But it was great for this game. Launching the ball again she winced at the kickback. She was going to have to work on it some more after this lunch break. Also perhaps a more aerodynamic ball for Krypto. 

Pulling out her phone she started noting down her idea’s. Interestingly she’d found a file of idea’s for alien proof dog toys. Apparently her future self had been too busy with the company to realize her idea’s for pet care. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d just been able to spend time in the lab. It was frustrating, she was too behind on recent developments needed for L-corp’s cutting edge science. 

She raised her eyes as Krypto came bounding back and dropped the ball at her feet. Reaching down she picked it up with a grimace. A drool proof ball perhaps? It could be a good project for a few days while she finished getting caught up on scientific journals. “You want another go?” 

Krypto woofed pushing up on his hind legs, wagging his tail wildly. 

Chuckling she dropped the ball into the launcher and fired. Again, that kickback was hard on the wrist...She’d need to work on that, and perhaps a extended ball magazine as well. If L-corp got into the pet toy business on the side in a few months, well financial gain was financial gain. She smiled, it was good to be productive again.

////

“I’ve got The Force Awakens, The Last Jedi and Rogue One for movie night!” Winn held up the cases proudly. 

“Little Danvers you eat all the potstickers and I won’t bring them next time!” Maggie threatened from the fridge where she was getting beers. 

Lena caught herself laughing at the guilty look on her wife’s face. She reached out offering the potstickers on her plate. “You can have mine Kara.” 

“You’re the best!” Kara darted forward kissing the side of her head. Turning towards Maggie she stuck her tongue out. “See, Lena loves me!” 

“Not more than her dog.” Maggie snarked while popping the caps off the beer. 

The room fell awkwardly silent seeming to realize Lena wasn’t really in the joke. Also it had to be painful to Kara. Lena ignored the way everyone was looking at her to make sure they hadn’t upset her. Instead she watched how Kara’s face fell. It was amazing how quickly her smile was pasted back on. Lena couldn’t stand it. She knew Kara would ease the tension in a moment saying something to save her, but that wasn’t right. So she spoke up instead. “Krypto’s pretty cute but I’m afraid I prefer Kara here, she’s got the puppy eyes down.” 

There were chuckles round as everyone went back to what they’d been doing. She reached out and caught Kara’s hand stepping closer to her. Kara leaned into the touch. “Thank you.” 

“I just said what’s true.” Lena said easily. She was rewarded by a blinding smile that made her heart rate pick up. Dear lord being married to this woman was going to be the death of her. 

Kara smiled brightly and hugged her tightly. Pulling back she awkwardly shifted. “Come on, you’ll love the new movies!” 

“I’m assuming I loved them the first time?” Lena asked playfully while letting Kara pull her to the couch. 

Lena dropped down and accepted the plate of food James handed her. He winked at her. “Keep an eye out Krypto, he’s the only one who’s a worse thief than Kara.” 

“That’s!” Kara puffed her cheeks out and waved her hands while sitting down between Lena and Winn. 

Alex snorted from the armchair where she was sitting. “It’s true and you know it.” 

“Hush you all! We’re watching some masterpieces tonight!” Winn glowered at them. “And Krypto I see you behind the couch.” 

Lena whipped her head round and stared the guilty looking dog dead in the eye. That stinker...He’d been aiming to snipe bites of food from behind. “Krypto go lie down.” 

Krypto’s ears fell as he went and curled up on his bed. He looked up at her with the saddest eyes. Lena purposefully turned away. She knew she didn’t have the will to say no to that look. Instead she focused on the screen. “So which one are we starting with?” 

Winn bounced in his seat on the other end of the couch. “Rogue One!” He grabbed a bowl of popcorn. “It’s placed between episode III and IV.” 

Shifting she leaned into Kara’s side. The warmth that seemed to spread into her made her heart flutter. Her mouth twitched as she watched Alex pulling Maggie down into her lap as the opening text crawl ran. This, this was good. So if she shared a few pieces of popcorn with Krypto, well he was being good...mostly. And he had the saddest eyes, was that an alien thing as well?

////

“That’s just cheating.” Lena said crossing her arms while biting her lip. It was impressive to watch Kara clean the entire apartment after the last of their friends had left. Their friends, wasn’t that an odd thought. 

Kara gave her a cocky eyebrow wiggle. “Benefits of powers, you could say they’re Super.” 

“You’re ridiculous.” Lena replied. Pushing off some of sleepiness that had been seeping into her throughout the night. “Come on, since we don’t have to clean let’s go to bed.” 

Grabbing the folded bedding, Kara dropped it on the couch. “Good night Lena.” 

Lena bit her lip in consideration. Nodding sharply she stepped over to Kara. “Not on the couch. That can’t be good for your back, even if you are an alien.” 

There was glimmer of disbelief on Kara’s face. “Are you...serious? I mean not that you wouldn’t be, you’re always very sure of yourself. But like, are you really sure?” 

“Yes, I’m sure.” 

Lena wasn’t surprised when she dreamed that night.

////

Lena woke up with a start. Her chest was heaving, she barely registered Kara wrapping arms around her. Jerking to face Kara. “Am I a Luthor?” 

Kara’s face was answer enough along. But she spoke despite that. “Yes, your father was Lionel.”

////

Lena didn’t look up from her work bench despite the sound of Krypto’s excitement. She ignored it and focused on the circuits of the gps implant she was working on. It would be an impressive replacement to id chips for domestic animals. With an app a pet owner could locate their wayward pets. No fear of them dying before the local pound could find them. Or fear of them being stolen. 

“I brought food.” Winn said setting a bag on her workbench. 

She didn’t look up. “I’m not hungry.” 

He sighed and took a look at what she was doing. “GPS?”

“To replace identity chips.” She explained while carefully soldering two pieces together. 

“Clever.” He said opening the bag and pulling out the food. It smelled like her favorite Indian dishes. “So, Kara said you’ve been remembering some of the Luthor stuff?” 

Lena grit her teeth. “Yes, I remembered I’m Lionel's bastard. I can see why no one told me that.” 

Winn didn’t say anything just pushing the food in front of her. She sighed when she felt Krypto bump into her other side. These two weren’t going to let her continue to work. Accepting the container of food she picked up the fork. “What do you want Winn?” 

He shrugged. “Well, I figured you might want someone else with psychopaths for family.” 

She looked up at him finally then. Of course, how’d she forgotten that. “I...I’m sorry Winn.” 

“It’s fine, people don’t remember except when he escapes.” Winn stuffed a mouthful of rice into his mouth. Chewing thoughtfully he swallowed before speaking again. “Everyone always used to tell me I was just like my father. I’m good at what he was good at, I act like him...but I’m not like him. I’m a better person. Kara helped me see that. I have friends, help people, help protect our planet.” 

Lena reached down scratching at Krypto’s head. It was steadying. “How do you know you won’t become like him even if you aren’t now?” 

He scratched at the back of his head. “I don’t.” Huffing out a laugh he smiled at her. “But I trust that if I do start to go mad like him my friends will remind me of who I am. If necessary they’ll get me help.” 

“How can you be sure? Lex’s friends and I tried to stop him.” She bitterly told him. The slight bump from Krypto loosened her. Damn dog was far too intelligent. 

Winn gave a wiggly move with his hands. “I can’t be. But I know they’d do for me as I’d do for them. That’s friendship you know?” 

She gripped the edge of the work bench. “I’m not good at friendship. I don’t know how to do it.” 

“You’re doing fine. And hey, you’ve got the advantage of knowing you’ll be able to get the hang of it all.” He grinned at her playfully. “I’d have done anything to know I’d manage to have friends before I met Kara.” 

Lena shook her head with a wry grin. “It’s not what it’s cracked up to be. Feel free to have it.” 

“But you got to forget the horror of trying to house train Krypto here.” Winn poked the dog’s, somehow insulted looking, face. 

Lena laughed. “I’ll thank my luck for that then.” 

“So, want some help with the filters for the Mar’s mission?” 

She speared a piece of her lunch before replying. “I’d like that. Though I saw some new reports on the soil of Mars that were interesting. How accurate was the information on the fallen Martian civilization?” 

“Ah, J’onn is a Martian, so pretty accurate.” Winn said. 

Lena stared at him in surprise. “We’ll have to involve him. Do we even have the galactic jurisdiction for the mission?” Her mind was racing as hundreds of thoughts and idea’s swirled into a pattern. This, this was her favorite part.


	5. Decisions to be Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are! I know I said in the beginning I might go longer than five chapters, but this just feels complete to me. So I'm going to work on my next Super project that I'll post tomorrow. I've got a few drafts I'm working on, so not sure which one I'll end up posting. It'll be a surprise for all of us I guess. Anyways thank you for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you for all your amazing comments and kudos. They mean the world, like seriously they're amazing.

Lena rolled her eyes as Alex fussed. She pulled her blazer back on as the agent put the blood pressure cuff away. “I don’t feel ill.” 

“Any dizziness?” Alex asked while ignoring her assurance. 

She shook her head. “No, really I’m fine.” 

Alex grabbed a pen light and stepped closer. “Look over my left shoulder.” 

Accepting that she wasn’t going to escape she moved her eyes about as Alex instructed. By the time Alex was done testing her reflexes and short term memory, Lena was about ready to throttle her. “Alex if you do one more double check.” 

Huffing Alex stepped back crossing her arms. “You’re a terrible patient.” She glowered at her. 

Lena matched her glower. She was getting really tired of poked and prodded by her ridiculously over protective sister in-law. But, as much as it still didn’t seem believable she knew it was because she was loved. Closing her eyes she forced herself to let her frustration out. “Alex, we’ve been here for two hours. If you haven’t found anything by now you’re not going to find something.” 

“Fine.” Alex set her stethoscope on the table. “But I need you to run the memory tests on the computer before you leave.” 

“I can do that at home, you downloaded the program on my personal laptop already. I take it every night already. You have the results tabulated. Which may I remind you I do not, and have not had a concussion since apparently being kidnapped by Lillian a few years ago.” She still wasn’t sure how she felt about that piece of her reported personal history. Everything when it came to Lillian her feelings were complicated. Though oddly she was less upset by it than she’d have expected, perhaps a part of her remembered accepting the events? even if most of her didn’t. 

Alex just raised a brow at her pointedly. “The DEO computer terminals have built in retinal scanners built in, as well as being able to keep your heart rate while you take the exam monitored.” She set her arms on her hips. “Humor me.” 

Muttering darkly she pushed off the medical table and headed for the computer. “I’m dragging Maggie out on your day off for this.” 

“That’s just rude Luthor.” Alex grumbled.

“And you’re overprotective. I do have work to do.” Lena pointed out. 

Dropping her arms Alex stared at her in disbelief. “You’re designing a flea and tick off shot to work for a canine or feline’s entire life.” 

“It’s revolutionary for affordability and convenience.” Lena defended. “And if it works it could be used as the groundwork for a mosquito repellent vaccine for humans.” 

Alex titled her head. “That’s actually interesting. Would you mind sending your research over and I’ll take a look at it if you want.” 

“Of course, I’m sure you've got some things in here that could assist.” She felt excited at the chance for her new compound to be examined with alien technology. 

////

“Krypto put the man down.” Lena glared at the dog who was holding a reporter up by the seat of his pants. 

Krypto looked at her with the biggest puppy eyes she’d ever seen. Lena stood firm though and placed her hands on her hips. “No cookies tonight if you don’t put him down right now.” 

The dog dropped the man in a heap on the sidewalk before floating over to her side. His eyes a slightly dangerous red glow. Lena reached out grabbing his collar and hauling him down to the ground. Turning her attention to the flushed and stuttering reporter, she cleared her throat. “Now, what was that?” 

He scrambled to his feet, hands skittering about straightening out his ruffled clothing. “Care to comment on your leave of absence from the position of CEO of L-corp?” 

“An official statement has already been released. If you want more I suggest you ask for an interview through the proper channels.” Lena suggested, unimpressed by the man thinking ambushing her outside a coffee shop was a good idea. 

The man held his recorder in one hand tightly. “Which will of course be refused.” 

“I suggest you use those official channels, or do you wish to spend time with Krypto?” Lena turned on her heel and headed for Catco. She needed to see her wife. 

////

Kara looked up from her desk. “Lena?” She stood up circling her desk quickly and pulling her into a tight hug hug. “It’s great to see you! What are you doing here?” 

“I think we need to talk about the future, we’ve put it off too long.” Lena caught Kara’s hand as her arms retreated. “It’s not bad, but we do need to do it.” 

“I...alright. It’s my lunch hour, and well, you’re right.” Kara’s shoulder’s slumped as she dropped back into her desk chair. 

Lena nervously sat down on the chair across from her. The space was too small for them to sit without the desk between them. Looking around the room Lena frowned slightly at the sight of a Pulitzer on the desk. “Kara, you’re clearly a prominent reporter why are you in an office without any windows?” 

“It’s next to the stairs and a window without cameras. So it’s ideal for my Supergirl work.” Kara awkwardly shifted. “Ms.Grant offered me a larger office. Even Snapper’s said stuff about it. But it’s, well it’s mine and it works.” She shrugged. Looking up from her lap at Lena she spoke carefully. “I suppose you want to move into an apartment of your own then?” 

“Kara, no!” Lena leaned forward. “That’s not what I want. Our apartment is the closest thing to a home I’ve ever had. I may not have my memories back, but I know that much. Because I can feel it even without them.” 

Kara’s face brightened in relief. “Good, that’s...” She blushed brightly. “I’m happy you’re not leaving.” 

“Well isn't that convenient then.” Lena smirked Kara she stayed that adorable red. “But what I mean was what we’re going to do about my position at L-corp.” 

“What do you want to do then.” Kara asked folding her hands in her lap. “I know you said you were enjoying spending time in the labs.” 

Lena’s smirk turned into a proper smile. How she’d ended up with a woman this kind she didn’t know. But she didn’t care, she was just happy she was. “I’ve been looking through my paperwork. I can tell we were planning for me to take a less prominent role after the Mar’s program got off the ground.” She bit her lip. “That and the files I have saved on adoption I assume we were planning on adopting?” 

Kara looked back down her shoulders pulling in. “We hadn’t...we’d talked about it. But after the Bronx invasion we hadn’t set a timetable.” 

“And you still want that?” Lena shifted nervously. “Not immediately of course. My memories are foggy and patchy at best. But they are coming back.” 

“Yes, I want that.” She spoke as if she barely dared to utter it. 

Lena felt her heart tremble at the look in Kara’s face. “Then let’s do what we were planning before this happened. I can take an extended leave from L-corp. I can work in the labs, do more good that way. I’m too behind on the political lines of the company to retake my position. At least for now. But I’m nearly back to the top of the scientific discoveries and techniques. They come back easiest of my memories.”

Standing Kara stepped around so that she was leaning against the desk, but facing her. Her knees were nearly touching Lena. “I, what do you want Lena? What would have been doesn’t matter right now. I want to know what you want? Because we’ll make it happen.” 

She reached out and caught Kara’s hands. Looking up at her she knew her decision was correct. “I want to do something valuable. When I learned I had to take over Luthor-corp, I mourned for losing my ability to try and save the world with science. To be able to be a scientist, an engineer would be ideal. Ms.Smoak has been doing an admirable job as COO and covering for my absence. She could be promoted to interim CEO and Ms.Lance from the legal department could be promoted up to COO. That set up with our current numbers could hold for a few years. Of course I’d have to work public events and would still be involved in the running of the company. But it would in a role of oversight, not management. I would have to come back part time as CEO at least within five years. But I’d still be able to mainly work in the development part of the company.”

Kara squeezed her hands supportively. “We can do that.” 

“Not just that.” Lena ducked her head slightly. Pulling herself together she stood up into Kara’s space. Reaching out she curled her hand against Kara’s cheek. “I want to continue falling in love with my wife again. And when I get my memories back I want to discuss expanding our family seriously. Because there’s nothing I can think of wanting more.”

Kara’s face filled with relief and joy. “Oh.” She spoke reverently. 

Smiling Lena pulled Kara to her kissing her gently. She let out a breath at the feeling, it was wonderfully familiar. Hair brushed against her face, warm air skittered across her skin. Pulling back she was smiled at Kara’s still closed eyes. Carefully she pulled Kara’s glasses off of her face and folded them gently before setting them on the desk. Leaning back in she pulled Kara further into her. Kara was pliant, but she could feel tears running down her cheeks. Brushing the moisture away she nuzzled her face into Kara’s neck. Just holding her wife she could feel Kara crying against her. She was pressing warm fluttering kisses to her. It was relieving to have this. Lena knew she could get through anything but she knew she wanted to get through it with this woman by her side.


End file.
